When August Met Emma
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: It's New Years Eve in Storybrooke, but while Emma is at the big party at City Hall, August wanders the streets, thinking about what went wrong. Future!fic. One-shot.


**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/Henry, Emma/Snow

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time or When Harry Met Sally

**A/N: **So my favorite New Years movie of all time has to be When Harry Met Sally. My favorite love stories are the ones where they are friends for a long time and then realize they love each other, which I think is why I love August and Emma's friendship so much. I can see them taking a long time to fall in love, which is way more meaningful to me than just straight sexual chemistry.

Most of the dialogue towards the end was taken verbatim from the movie so all credit for that goes to the amazing late Nora Ephron.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The streets were nearly empty save for the occasional pack of teenagers lighting off fireworks and a thin blanket of freshly fallen snow that caused the darkened town to become illuminated by the light of the moon. August trudged along bitterly with his hands balled into tight fists inside his pockets. New Years was supposed to be a time of renewal, a time for forgiveness and getting a clean slate, a time for friends and family. For love.

Instead, he was alone. And not for a lack of invitation. The New Years gala held every year at City Hall was inclusive to all residents and he'd planned to at least make an appearance with his father and Jiminy. But after hearing from Ruby that Emma had made an offhanded threat not to go herself if he would be there, he decided it would be better not to attend.

Setting his jaw hard, he remembered their last heated conversation. He knew his anger was misdirected, but it didn't deter the blind rage he'd felt at knowing Emma had chosen to give that degenerate Neal another chance.

"_August, I don't understand what you're even upset about! Ever since Neal got here, who you sent for, by the way, all you've done is criticize me and my choices."_

"_I just don't think having Henry around someone who's still an admitted criminal is such a good idea. Is that so wrong?"_

"_Listen, I appreciate you looking out for us, but he's trying to be better. You need to trust me on this."_

"_Maybe just trying isn't good enough for you."_

"_Well what business is it of yours anyway?" She snapped and her eyes flared with rage. "What's best for Henry is not your concern. Neal is his father and he has a right to his kid. And I have the right to be with him if I want, too."_

"_I'm sor—"_

"_And how many times are you gonna say you're sorry before it loses it's meaning?" Her eyes softened suddenly and she looked away from him. He could tell he was doing more harm than good. "I'm grateful you delivered on your promises but as far as we're concerned, your role in my life is over. Now get out." She opened the door and crossed her arms, waiting for him to leave._

"_Emma, I—"_

"_No, August, I can't do this anymore," she pleaded and clenched her eyes shut. "Now please go."_

In the end it wasn't even worth it. Neal didn't stay, not that August was entirely surprised. The word buzzing around town was that he couldn't (or wouldn't, August thought irritatedly) reform his petty thieving ways. And with his girlfriend and the mother of his child being the law, it didn't exactly sit well with either of them. Upon hearing the news, August expected Emma would come around eventually, but she continued to keep her distance, much to his dismay.

He cursed and scuffed his boot across the sidewalk, then paused to pull the flask out from his pocket. Twisting the cap, he shook the contents and heard the hollow splash of a near-empty container. He sighed, downing the rest of the liquid and shoved it back into his jacket. It looked like his foray into oblivion would be coming to an end sooner than he'd anticipated. His father's house wasn't far and his legs carried him numbly in its direction.

"August!"

He swung around to find Henry, clad in a shiny New Years hat and glasses, barreling toward him. The kid threw his arms around his waist and August rustled his hair affectionately before kneeling down.

"Hey, Henry, how's your New Years going?"

"Pretty good. Michael's taking us back to their place for a sleep-over before the countdown."

August looked up and nodded at the woodcutter and his children. "Sounds like fun." He stood and ruffled Henry's hair again. "See you around kid…"

"Wait!" Henry yelled and grabbed his arm, preventing him from turning to continue his trek homeward. "Why don't you come over anymore?"

August smiled sadly. "I want to, kid, it's just…" he started and looked away, unable to face the kid he'd grown so fond of. "Your mom… she doesn't exactly want me around right now."

"But she does! She talks about you all the time and when I ask her why she won't just make up with you already, she says it's too late or it's too complicated and then her eyes get all watery and she locks herself in the bathroom."

Of all the times his heart had been broken because of Emma Swan, this might be the most gut-wrenching one August had ever experienced. "Henry… she's right, it is complicated—"

"No, it's not. You're both just too stubborn to see it. She needs you and you need her, too."

August couldn't argue with that. He did need her; needed to hear her laugh, needed to talk to her about everything and nothing at all, needed to be with her always.

"She's still at the party, if you hurry, maybe you can get there in time."

Checking his watch, he realized it was 10 minutes to midnight and City Hall was on the complete opposite side of town. Without his bike, it was going to be a close one. "You really think I can make it, kid?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, wish me luck!" He called out as he took off running down the sidewalk.

"Good luck, August!" Henry's voice echoed through the street behind him. "And Happy New Year!"

* * *

Her mother really outdid herself this year. City Hall was decked out in an array of golden orbs suspended from the ceiling, streamers strung through the various rooms, and hundreds of sparkling lights illuminated everything in a warm glow. But as beautiful as the evening had been, all Emma wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch alone with a glass of whisky.

"Can I leave yet?" Emma demanded and stalked toward her mother. She'd stayed long enough; the red form-fitting dress was becoming uncomfortable and her feet ached from standing in heels all night. Not to mention there was someone on her mind…

"But, Emma, it's almost midnight!" Snow protested.

"I know. But the thought of not having anyone to kiss is just…"

"I'll kiss you," Dr. Whale snaked himself between Emma and Snow, causing them both to roll their eyes.

Emma scowled and looked away. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Your loss." He shrugged and disappeared into the crowd. Emma sighed with relief and turned back to her mother.

"Emma, you're the Sheriff and the Princess. Please stay?" Snow pleaded, taking her hand. "It would mean so much to your father and I."

Emma shook her head and pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Snow watched sadly as she made her way through the drunken yet jubilant crowd. She wove and bobbed between bodies in an attempt to avoid knocking into anyone, lest she have champagne spilled all over her.

After making it to the main foyer, she stopped in her tracks as August trotted into the open door. He scanned the room for a moment before spotting her and Emma's eyes narrowed as he approached slowly. Of _course_ he would come to her at midnight on New Years Eve. How horribly cliché.

He appeared in front of her, effectively blocking her exit. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and the thing is, I love you," he blurted out, though it didn't seem like something he meant to keep hidden.

Emma had to make an effort not to let her jaw fall open. "What?"

"I love you."

Shifting uncomfortably, she crossed her arms and looked away for a moment, then back at him. "And how do you expect me to respond to this?"

"How about you love me too?" His voice broke, but Emma refused to let that get to her.

"How about I'm leaving." She pushed past him with her destination set on the door, but he caught her by the elbow and pulled her back.

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?"

She wrested her arm away from him angrily. The clock ticked closer to midnight and the crowd began to count down in unison.

"_Five!"_

"I'm sorry, August. I know it's New Years Eve…"

"_Four!"_

"I know you're feeling lonely…"

"_Three!"_

"But you just can't show up here, tell me you love me and expect that to make everything alright…"

"_Two!"_

"It doesn't work that way."

"_One! Happy New Year!"_

She attempted to leave again, but he stopped her once more.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…"_

"Well how about this way: I love that you always wear a winter hat even when you're indoors, I love that you use your finger to eat the whipped cream off your hot chocolate, I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts, I love that after I spend a day with you I can still smell you on my clothes and I love that you're so stubborn it took your son telling me to find out you miss me. And it's not because I'm lonely and it's not because it's New Years Eve." He paused briefly as if to catch his breath. "I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Tears pricked Emma's eyes and she shook her head. "You see? That is just like you, August! You say things like that and you make it impossible for me to hate you. And I hate you, August… I really hate you…"

He watched her tenderly for a long moment before leaning in to kiss her. She responded with fervor, gripping the lapel of his jacket to pull him close, needing to feel his lips against hers like she needed air.

When they broke apart, he slipped his arms around her waist and pressed their foreheads together. They swayed gently to the music, savoring the newfound closeness.

"Happy New Years, Emma."

She grinned in spite of herself. "Yeah, Happy New Years, August."


End file.
